


Cursed With a Blessing

by CrystaLites



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), nob - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystaLites/pseuds/CrystaLites
Summary: a crap backstory from years ago.. dont judge plz*genderbend*
Kudos: 2





	Cursed With a Blessing

\-- Unknown Time -------

Humans have always been taught, and still believe, to a fraction, that the world is ruled by God, who is kind and loving to his children. Humans, vain and hopeful, still unwilling to open their eyes and see the truth. Their religions are all false, built on myths about us, the nobles. We, the arrogant immortals, gifted with great power. And they, the ignorant, weak beings. The world is still ruled by the nobility, but we are no longer the kind angels we once were.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the beginning, there was only darkness. But this darkness wasn’t just darkness, it was a sentient being, named Lucifer. To this day, no one knows how he came to exist, including himself. He existed alone for billions of years in misery and loneliness, until one day, he had hope. The hope was a light, and while light cannot convert darkness, it could create more light. And out of the light, two beings were born. The Lord, and the Noblesse, both nobles. They were special in their own ways, but Lucifer favored the Lord, for he was wise, and just. Lucifer gifted him with authority, as the ruler of all. He would be isolated, because the moment he accepted his position, he would forever be addressed as Lord, and never as anything else. The Noblesse was also gifted, as all nobles are, but Lucifer didn’t trust her, for although she was born out of light, he could see flickers of darkness in her soul. He reasoned that power would only increase her greed, and which led to him choosing Lord over her. However, she was talented, and her power grew by its own volition, until one day she would surpass even Lucifer. But her power also came at a price no one foresaw, for once anyone else realized the extent of her abilities, she would be isolated, and held in fear.

Soon, Lucifer realized that king has no power without subjects, so he decided to create life. First came the universe, in an explosion of elements, brought forth by Lucifer. Next came the stars and planets, with rubble and missing pieces. Finally, Lucifer stepped forward, and chose a special planet, Earth, gifting it with life. The life he created was spectacular, with intelligent beings, and unique creatures. Then Lucifer added a race superior to all of the life on that planet, the nobility. These beings held power like the Lord and Noblesse, weaker, but nonetheless, they were special. Lord was content with this. From that moment on, Lord ruled the noble race, and for a while, their lives were finally complete. The Noblesse protecting humanity from the shadows, and the Lord ruling them. With the existence of the nobles, the humans and animals were forgotten and left to survive on their own. At first, humans were regarded as little more than creatures, but as time passed and they did not go extinct, nobles started to respected them for their perseverance, and offered them aid. The humans accepted, and the nobility began to help humanity, and for a time, there was peace and everyone was prosperous.

The nobles were intelligent, and created a society. The Lord ruled as Lord of the nobles, with a court to advise him. There were 13 powerful nobles, selected as family leaders, to help rule the noble race: Kei Ru, Gejutel K. Landegre, Rayga Kertia, Rozaria Eleanor, Ludis Mergas, Krasis Blerster, Ragus Tradio, Roctis Kravei, Arin Loyard, Urokai Agvain, Zarga Siriana, Edian Drosia, and Maven Calore. The forgotten Noblesse spent most of her life looking out a window in her manor, never leaving, but she was content. As she observed the lives of others, she knew that she could never be the same. But, she wasn’t jealous, knowing that her duty was the priority. As Noblesse, she was charged with the protection of humanity, but soon she found out she couldn’t save every life, nor regulate the world as she wished. So, she sat back, and minded only major crises, knowing that others should have free wills, and they would ultimately be judged by Lucifer after death. Life went on. One day, on the 100th anniversary of noble society, the Noblesse visited the Gala at the Palace, leaving her manor for the first time in a century. She presented the 13 family leaders, and Lord, with soul weapons. Now, the Noblesse already had 13 weapons on a silver bracelet she always wore on her left wrist, and with her power, she created weaker mirror images of them. She linked a weapon with each family leader’s soul, and the greatest, her sword Ragnarok, with Lord. There was only 13 weapons, and one family leader, Maven Calore, didn’t receive one. As she observed the contempt on the others’ faces, and his sad acceptance, she decided to craft him a soul weapon. She created a ring that allowed the user to manipulate the elements. With this, he held power almost equal to Lord’s and as he saw the jealousy and spite in the others’ eyes, he became the first ever to truly understand the Noblesse’s position.

Afterwards, the Noblesse returned to her solitary life, with occasional courtesy visits from family leaders. The Noblesse was cold and stoic, for although she kept it secret, she could sense the thoughts and emotions of others. With this ability, she saw through the gratitude, and knew the true motives of each person. Not willing to be involved in their politics, she withdrew from others, showing only a fragment of her being. But when Maven Calore visited, she saw his pure heart, and somehow, he managed to get her to show her true nature, which she only ever did with Lucifer. Slowly, without realizing it, they fell in love. But, as the Noblesse started to trust him, her ignorance was exploited. Maven had been exposed to the politics of court and had became corrupt. He realized the potential of his power, but saw how the Noblesse, Lord, and Lucifer always held more power than him. He was greedy, and although he truly did love the Noblesse in turn, he craved power more. With time, he saw an opportunity.

There were some things not meant to be shared with humans. Knowledge of mind control, genetic modification, and creation were kept secret, until Maven made sure that a certain group of humans discovered it in noble databases. When the nobles found out, the humans swore to keep the knowledge secret, and being the benevolent beings they once were, the nobles trusted them. Sadly, human nature is to be greedy, and they coveted power that was not meant for them, as did Maven. Enraged at this, they decided to annihilate the nobles, for they could not stand for the fact that some had great power, because of their mere existence. Now, a few noble houses also expressed dissatisfaction with noble policies, and decided to use the humans. Together, Maven Calore, Ragus Tradio, and Ignes Kravei- daughter of Roctis Kravei- decided to lead some nobles in rebellion. These humans may have been right to a extent, but they were manipulated beyond reason by the time they confronted the nobility. These greedy humans gathered groups of followers, supported by these nobles. They twisted truths and told lies: that we had withheld the secrets of immortality, that we were plotting their demise. Soon, the noble and human rebels thought they could overthrow us. The Noblesse had kept herself secluded, and Maven easily secured a vow of non interference from her.

On the summer solstice that year, all parts of the plan were intact, and the humans attack the nobility. The traitorous nobles were wise, and didn’t join the attack, waiting to see the outcome. The nobles would have easily overpowered the humans, but they had created weapons out of stolen knowledge. The enemy had genetically modified many soldiers to wield great power, and had created mutants out of technology. It was a massacre for both sides, with scores of nobles dying, and many times more humans. This went on until the noble race was nearly halved. Lord and Lucifer couldn’t bear the sacrifices anymore and joined the fray. Finally, the opposing nobles stepped in, countering them. Try as he might, Lucifer couldn’t have overpowered so many, and with time, he lost. The Noblesse, seeing this chaos, broke her vow to Maven, and interfered in the war. For the first time since the great creation, she used her power. A hush fell over the battlefield as she flew into their midst, glowing with an aura of power. Closing her eyes, she intoned “Renegades, noble and human, what gives you the right to take another’s life?” As no one answered, she sighed. With no choice, she called on her power, eyes glowing blood red, and spoke “Traitors of humanity, you have forfeited your right the exist. Your sin... shall be paid for in blood. With my authority as a Noblesse, I will take your lives.”

The sky opened, and blood rained down. She raised her arms, and the pooling blood rose into a swirling inferno of the Noblesse’s pain and sorrow. Wind howled, and all the rebels disappeared, their spirits drawn into the nether realm. The blood vanished, leaving no evidence of an opposing side. Yet, a single traitorous noble stayed keeled over on the ground. Maven Calore. He had tried to shield himself with blood, for he could control the elements, and it had weakened the effect on him. The Noblesse couldn’t find the heart to eliminate him, and turned him over to Lord for sentencing. Nobles were lenient beings, and offered him a chance to repent. Alas, he refused, out of pride, and because of his twisted beliefs. As Noblesse, her duty should always stand first, not her own emotions, so she chose logic, as she always had. In the end, it was decided that he would be kept prisoner for eternity. The Noblesse stripped him of his power, deeming it too great for anyone, and took the ring. It was a reminder of her faults, and she swore never to love again.

She returned to her solitary life, for everyone had witnessed her power, and shunned her for it. A few days later, Lord came to visit her in person, begging a favor. He asked for her to remove the influence of all nobles from the outside world, for they would withdraw, and not interfere with human events. Though seeing his true intentions of averting the blame, she decided to heed his word anyways, for she was a noble, and also to blame. Calling on the energy of the universe, she cleansed the human world of anything related to the forbidden knowledge, reverting humanity to the Bronze Age. Afterwards, she returned to her life, and resided in peace. But, she never forgot about Maven Calore; every winter solstice, she visited Maven in his cell, and asked for his concession, but every time he refused. The Noblesse, Erga Kinesis di Raskreia was solitary, and never left her manor. Except to visit him, in hopes of his remorse. It was a foolish venture. She would be alone for eons, until Frankenstein. But, until that day, she stood by her window, observing the lives of others night and day, and in acceptance.

I know all of this because I am Erga Kinesis di Raskreia, the Noblesse. I am the ruler of blood. I am powerful. I am destined for greatness. But, I’m also alone.


End file.
